Mass Exodus FR
by FarseerAladrel
Summary: [Cette histoire est écrite par Puppetmaster24 en anglais sous le titre de Mass Exodus, je ne fais ici que la traduire avec son autorisation] Trois des plus puissants Vaisseaux-Mondes ; Biel-Tan, Ulthwé et Iyanden ont choisissent de fuir leurs univers pour trouver refuge face à la guerre éternelle. Ils sont arrivés dans une nouvelle galaxie, perturbée par ses propres problèmes.
1. Prologue 1

**Mass Exodus**

 **Prologue**

''Maman ?''

Une jeune voix perçait à travers les ténèbres.

Le bruit de petit pas s'entendait dans le noir. Tap, tap, tap.

''Maman ?'' La voix appela encore.

Une autre voix répondit. Plus âgée, féminine, teintée d'inquiétude.

''Isana. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

Une petite silhouette s'avança dans la lumière tamisée. Une petite fille, fine et gracieuse malgré son âge. Sa longue robe était un mélange du bleu le plus profond et du jaune le plus riche. Elle se jeta dans les longs bras d'une grande et belle femme Eldar portant un habit quasiment identique.

''Isana.'' gronda-t'elle ''Tu ne dois pas vagabonder par ici. Tu pourrais facilement te perdre''.

''Maman, j'ai vu une Araignée Spectrale.'' dit la petite fille avec excitation.

La femme lui donna un sourire maternelle. Toute traces de colère qu'elle ressentait envers sa fille c'était évaporer depuis longtemps. ''Ahhh, quel chance.'' Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue alors qu'elle prenait la fillette dans ses bras.

Elle la porta au travers des sombres couloirs et allées. La seul lumière provenait de petite lampe situées au plafond.

''Où allons-nous maman ?'' demanda la fille.

''En sécurité.'' répondit sa mère.

''Pour quand nous dormirons ?''

''Oui mon amour. Pour quand nous dormirons. Nous allons dormir pendant très longtemps. Alors nous devons nous garder de ceux qui pourrait nous blesser''

''Comme les Orks.'' demanda la fillette avec inquiétude.

''Comme les Orks, comme les Mon-Keigh, comme les Tyranides, et tant d'autre.'' dit sa mère, la tenant contre elle ''C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir un long sommeil. Le Vaisseau-Monde va nous emmener en sécurité. Quelque part où les Orks, les Mon-Keigh et les Tyranides ne pourront pas nous avoir.''

Elle emmena sa fille dans une large chambre, emplie d'une douce mélodie. 'Les chanteurs de moelle travaillent dur' pensa-t'elle alors qu'elle regardait trois autres Eldars concentrés sur leur travaux. Elle et sa fille les regardèrent sculpter la touche finale de la chambre. Une dernière capsule. Elle prenait sa place aux cotés des centaines d'autres qui remplissaient la chambre, arrangés en cercle. Celui-ci complétait le cercle extérieur final.

''Assani!'' appela Isana et le chanteur de tête se tourna vers la mère et sa fille, révélant ses cheveux grisonnant et ses cernes profondes, symboles du stress et du temps.

Le chanteur de moelle lutta pour apercevoir qui tenait l'enfant ''Honorée Spirite. Nous ne pensions pas que vous veniez aussi tôt.''

''Je devais m'assurer que Isana soit ici au plus tôt.'' dit la Spirite avec un petit sourire. Elle posa sa fille sur le sol et la laissa courir vers Assani. Le vieil Eldar sourit alors qu'Isana courait dans ses jambes, le bousculant presque. ''Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité dans sa capsule avant d'être trop occupée pour le faire moi-même.'' élabora la Spirite.

''Bien sûr.'' acquiesça Assani.

''Est-ce que c'est là que nous allons dormir ?'' demanda Isana, tirant presque Assani vers la capsule tout juste terminée. ''Pour le grand sommeil ?''

''Oui.'' Répondit sa mère en portant sa fille dans la capsule confortable. ''Tu vas dormir ici alors que nous voyagerons.''

Isana disparue presque complètement dans les couches profondes de la capsule. Elle se coucha et regarda attentivement. ''Maman ? Pourquoi tu es triste ?''

''Je ne suis pas triste ma chérie. Juste inquiète.'' répondit sa mère. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille et força un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

''Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Le Vaisseau-Monde veille sur nous.'' ria Isana ''On ne fait que voyager.''

Sa mère ria malgré elle et embrassa sa fille sur le front. ''On ne fait que voyager.'' répéta t'elle doucement. ''Tu devrais dormir maintenant.''

Isana acquiesça joyeusement alors qu'elle s'enfonça dans les couvertures. Assani et sa mère la regardèrent alors qu'elle s'endormait.

''Elle sera en sécurité Iyanna.'' rassura Assani alors qu'il plaçait sa main sur le cristal d'activation sur le coté de la capsule.

Iyanna ne répondit pas alors que le champ de stase se mettait en place.

 **0o0**

Trois vaisseaux Tau avançaient dans le vide. Le vaisseau de tête était plat. Une seule aile courbée parcourue de tourelle, une série de baie de lancement couvrant la partie frontale. La seule protubérance était le pont d'observation circulaire qui pointait au devant du vaisseau.

Le deuxième était similaire au premier. Une large et unique aile de formant l'armature basique. La proue possédait en plus une portion en forme de marteau.

Le dernier était presque le même que le second. La seul différence était l'énorme dôme au centre du vaisseau.

Alors que les transports couleurs sables avançaient à travers le froid et sombre vide de l'espace, ils se pendait seul, sans-surveillance, invisible. Ils avaient tort, car à travers les ténèbres, des yeux rouges les observaient et attendaient.

 **0**

''FIO LA'SHASH !'' Cria une voix forte, bien qu'âgée. ''OU AU NOM DU BIEN SUPRÊME EST MA CLE DE SERRAGE ?!''. Elle tonna à travers les entrailles de la salle des machines.

''Sous vos pied Fio'O Firir.'' dit-une voix depuis derrière le vieux Tau ''Et je suis passé Ui le moi dernier si vous vous en rappelez.'' Le vieux Tau se retourna pour regarder l'un de ses assistants. Le plus âgé dû se pencher par dessus la rambarde pour lancer un regard noir à son grand (pour un membre de la Caste de la Terre) subordonné.

''Eh bien rangez-là !'' lança t'il avant d'ajouter ''Fio Ui'Shash'' sarcastiquement. ''Si nous somme hors délai parce que j'étais occupé à ranger mes clés, tout le département …''

''Ce ne sera pas si mal.'' ria Fio Shash alors qu'il s'abaissa pour ramasser la clé sous la lourde botte de son supérieur. ''Je suis certain que Por'Vre Tsu'bur sera compréhensif.''

''Pourquoi il le serait ? La Caste de l'Eau n'est jamais compréhensive.'' Grommela Firir.

Fio Shash se releva et sourit à Firir ''Eh bien vous êtes plutôt vieux.''

''RETOUR AU TRAVAIL !''

 **0**

Firir s'avança dans le hall de réunion des castes. La salle en dôme était brillante, mais peu décorée. Rien n'entachait les murs blancs inclinés. Tout au centre de la pièce se tenait sa seul caractéristique à l'exception de la porte par laquelle Firir était entré. Quatre tables arrangées en carré. L'une était bleue, l'autre verte, une autre rouge et la dernière marron. Chacune des tables, à l'exception de la marron, était occupées par trois personnes, la dernière n'en ayant que deux. Firir prit place au milieu de ses deux subordonnés de la Caste de la Terre.

A son opposé, il y avait Shas'O O'res. Elle regardait vers lui avec avec un seul œil, l'autre ayant était retiré par une hache Ork. Ils se firent un signes de tête respectueux. A sa gauche se tenait la grande et mince silhouette des membres de la Caste de l'Air. Firir avait oublié leur noms. Il n'a jamais eu la malchance de trop interagir avec eux. Et enfin, sur sa droite, était la Caste de l'Eau, les administrateurs de toutes cette expérience. Il eut la ''distincte'' malchance d'interagir avec eux comme une routine quotidienne. Por'Vre Tsu'bur était rapidement devenu la personne qu'il détestait le plus dans tous l'Empire.

Les quatre groupes parlaient doucement entre eux, préparant les notes pour leur rapport final ou discutant des de ce qui se passait en général sur le vaisseau. Ces discussions disparurent immédiatement alors que les représentants de la cinquième caste entraient dans la pièce. Grand et majestueux, l'Éthéré s'avança dans la pièce avec son élèves. Les deux atteignirent les tables mais seul le plus âgées d'entre eux se plaça au centre du carré. Il se tourna vers Firir et lui parla avec une voix douce mais autoritaire.

''Fio'O Fi'rios Firir. Dans combien de temps pourront nous lancer un test sécurisé du dispositif ?''

Firir essaya de mentir. Il pouvait dire que tout était prêt, il aurait le temps de d'avoir tout préparé. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à l'Éthéré ''Nous aurons tout de prêt pour demain matin''.

''C'est au delà des délais prévus Fio'O Fi'rios Firir.'' dit l'Éthéré.

''Je suis désolé.'' balbutia Firir impuissant ''Mais...''

Por'Vre Tsu'bur intervint avec une voix de soie ''Si vous aviez suivi mes programme à la lettre, vous auriez fini il y a pratiquement une semaine.''

Firir grommela ''Votre programme ne valait pas le papier sur lequel il était imprimer. Vous ne nous laissiez pas de temps pour des réparations d'urgence ou des circonstances imprévues.''

''Je pensais que vous compreniez cette machine. Vous avez eu plus de trois ans pour l'étudier.'' Dit Por'Vre Tsu'bur avec un calme frustrant.

''Vous avez eu trois ans.'' commenta calmement l'Éthéré.

Firir prit une inspiration calmante ''Avec tous le respect que je vous dois Aun'Vre T'olku Prinol, ce dispositif fonctionne sur des principes qui défis toutes les lois de la physique telle que nous les connaissons. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment le premier dispositif fait ce qu'il fait. Le deuxième ne semble rien faire du tout, nous pensons juste qu'il est requis pour pour le bon fonctionnement du premier.''

Aun'Vre Prinol acquiesça avec sagesse ''Avez vous mis Por'vre Ke'Ishan Tsu'bur au courant de ces difficultés. Je sais que j'ignorais ces problèmes.''

Firir sentait un trou ouvert dans son estomac ''Je suis désolé de vous dire que j'ai mis votre prédécesseur au courant de nos problèmes. Il m'a dit que l'expérience continuait tout de même. Et j'ai essayé de mettre Por'Vre Tsu'bur au courant de cela, mais j'ai constamment échoué. Un de ses adjoints me disait toujours que 'cela serait amené' à son attention.'' Firir regarda vers Pov're Tsu'bur qui avait au moins la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

Aun'Vre Prinol regarda vers la table de la Caste de l'Eau. ''Cela est il vrai Por'vre Ke'Ishan Tsu'bur ?''

''Si cela avait été véritablement urgent, on l'aurait amené à mon attention.'' se défendit faiblement Por'Vre Tsu'bur ''Fio'O Firir aurait dû rendre les difficultés claires à mes subordonnés.''

Firir explosa presque de rage, mais sa réplique imminente fut retenue par la faussement douce voix de Prinol ''A l'avenir, j'espère que vous expliquerait clairement à vos adjoints qu'ils n'ont pas à juger de ce qui est urgent ou pas. Spécifiquement lorsque cela concerne les affaires des autres castes.''

''Bien sûr Aun'Vre Prinol.'' répondit Por'Vre Tsu'bur.

Aun'Vre se retourna vers Firir ''Et Fio'O Fi'rios Firir. J'espère que vous apporterez de telle problèmes à mon attention plutôt que d'attendre le dernier moment. Je suis ici pour résoudre de telle problème.

''Bien sûr Aun'Vre Prinol.'' répondit Firir.

Aun'Vre Prinol se retourna vers Shas'O Or'es. ''Shas'O, je suppose que votre rapport sera le même que toujours.

Shas'O Or'es se redressa et parla avec une voix qui sonnait comme du gravier. Ses cordes vocales usées par des années à aboyer des ordres par dessus le tumulte des batailles ''Comme toujours nous n'avons pas eu de brèche de sécurité. Mais le Mentor Korless se plaint du manque grandissant de viande. J'ai déjà commencer à rationner l'approvisionnement de viande au sein de mes escouades de guerriers de feu, mais je recommande que Por'Vre Tsu'bur implante la même politique à travers les trois vaisseaux.''

Por'Vre Tsu'bur acquiesça ''Nous attendons un ravitaillement complet dans cinq heures, mais je me fierai à votre expérience en matière de ravitaillement limité.

Shas'O Or'es lui répondit par un mouvement de tête ''Dans ce cas, je conclus mon rapports''

Aun'Vre Prinol porta finalement son attention sur la table de la Caste de l'Air. ''Kor'O T'olku Fralom.'' commença t-il avec sa voix calme ''Avez-vous quelque chose à rapporter''.

A dix pieds de haut Kor'O T'olku Fralom était grand, même pour un membre de la Caste de l'Air. Il ne pouvait même pas se tenir sans l'aide d'une tenue sophistiquée conçu par la Caste de la Terre. ''Je n'ai rien de majeur à signaler. Nous allons passer dans le champs de radiation d'une étoile à neutron dans quelques heures si nous ne changeons pas de trajectoires, mais j'ai besoin de votre accord pour cela. Cela n'aura aucun impact sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau, mais cela pourrait perturber le fonctionnement du dispositif d'après Fio'O Firir.'' Aun'Vre Prinol se tourna vers Firir et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

''Les probabilités pour que cela affecte le dispositif sont infinitésimal. Mais les radiations pourrait facilement perturber les capteurs les plus sensibles que nous utilisons pour surveiller les effets du dispositif.

Aun'Vre Prinol acquiesça avec compréhension. ''Vous avez la permissions de changer de trajectoire. Mais informé le contrôle de Bor'Kan du changement.''

''Bien compris Aun'Vre''

L'Ethérée prit un moment pour observer les chefs de castes. Il savait qu'il était la tige de force qui les unissait tous ensemble. Firir pouvait presque voir la déformation sur le visage de Aun'Vre Prinol. Il savait que les autres ne pouvait identifier les signes subtiles, le sourcil plissé, la manière dont sa main serrait son bâton à peine plus fort durant ces réunions. Il était capable de les remarquer seulement grâce à son expérience auprès de la Caste des Éthérés.

''Nous commencerons à faire fonctionner le dispositif demain matin à dix heures.'' dit Aun'Vre Prinol en conclusion, avant d'ajouter ''Mais seulement quand Fio'O Firir est absolument satisfait qu'il sécurisé de le faire.''

Personne ne pensa à argumenter. Un ordre d'un Éthéré était aussi solennel que son arrivé.

 **0o0**

Iyanna Arienal marchait avec détermination alors qu'elle entrait dans le dôme. La lumière était diffusée en continue à travers le cristal clair alors que Iyanden passait près d'une petite étoile. Cela donna une subtile illumination sur un grand jardin. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait été entretenue, mais le coté sauvage avait conquis le lieu. Pour les trois Eldars présent dans la pièce, le jardin n'en était pas moins beau, juste différent.

Iyanna approcha des deux autres Eldars. Le premier portait une armure blanche, tenant sous son bras un grand casque vert. A sa hanche pendait une longue épée-tronçonneuse. Il était à l'opposé du second qui portait une longue robe noire brodées de runes couleurs os blanc.

''Autarque, Honoré Prophète.'' les accueilli Iyanna ''Je m'excuse de mon retard. Je devais m'assurer que ma fille entrait dans le long sommeil en paix''

''Le long sommeil ?'' demanda le Grand Prophète avec un petit sourire. Son visage était marqué par le temps, sa formidable longévité montrée sous la forme de petite ride autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

Iyanna rendit un sourire creux ''C'est ainsi que j'ai appelé le sommeil de stase pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.''

''Je comprend. J'ai moi-même dit à ma propre fille un grand nombre de choses fausses quand elle était plus jeune. Une particulièrement appréciée de sa mère était que si elle continuait de tricher à ses contrôles de mathématiques, alors Kandras viendrait la chercher et l'emenerai.''

''Où donc ?'' demanda l'Autarque curieux.

''Nous n'avons jamais vraiment dit où. Et cela ne la jamais empêcher de tricher.'' soupira le vieil Eldar, souriant à lui-même.

''Je ne souhaite pas interrompre cette réminiscence.'' interrompu l'Autarque ''Mais nous sommes ici pour une raison.''

''En effet.'' accorda le Prophète ''Iyanna, dans combien de temps Iyanden sera t'elle prête ?''

''Tous ceux qui reste sont les chanteurs de moelles.'' répondit t'elle.

Le Prophète acquiesça alors que l'Autarque demanda ''Qui avez-vous choisie pour être votre Gardien ?''

''Une mère morte en défendant ses enfants contre un monstre Tyranide.''

''Je ne vois personnes de mieux affinés pour un tel devoir.'' commenta le Prophète. ''Ulthwé a choisie un Archonte pour être le sien.'' Il se tourna vers l'Autarque ''Et Biel-Tan ?''

''Nous avons choisi un Exarque des Scorpions Foudroyants.'' Il ajouta ''De plus, nous sommes presque prêt pour le voyage. Tous ce qui reste est de couper l'énergie de nos portes Warp, ce qui sera fait avant mon retour.''

''Ulthwé est dans le même état.'' informa le Prophète. ''Dans douze heures nous activerons les moteurs de voyage. Et prendrons le chemin d'une nouvelle maison.''

''Je suis d'accord'' répondit l'Autarque.

''De même'' ajouta Iyanna.

Le Prophète acquiesça. Après, il passa de sa forme solide à une épaisse fumée blanche avant de fondre en petite flammes de rien.

'''Je dois vous quittez pour les préparations finales.'' annonça l'Autarque alors qu'il marchait rapidement hors du dôme, laissant Iyanna à ses pensées et inquiétudes.

* * *

 **Avant de vous laissez, juste une petite explication (qui suivra certainement chaque nouveaux chapitres) quand à certaine traduction ou changement de texte qui pourrait en laisser certain perplexe :**

 **ligne 17 de la première partie : Lorsque la mère fait la liste des menaces potentielles des Eldars, elle liste les Orks, les Mon-Keigh (humains ou primitif en général) et les Tyranides. Dans le texte original, les Tyranides sont remplacés par les Tau. J'ai préféré mettre Tyranide à la place car les Tau ne sont pas vraiment une menace pour les Eldar, que le terme précédent ; Mon-Keigh les désignait déjà, et puisqu'on parle d'une Spirite de Iyanden, autant qu'elle parle du plus grand ennemis de son vaisseau-monde.**

 **ligne 1 troisième partie : En anglais, Spanner (dans le texte original) peut-être traduit par clé (dans le sens d'un outils de bricolage ou d'ingénierie). J'ai développer plus en détails avec ''clé de serrage'' pour que tous le monde comprenne qu'on parle d'un outils, et pas des clés de son bureau ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **Je crois que c'est tous pour ce chapitre. Si vous voyez quelque faute que ce soit, prévenez moi. Merci de suivre cette fanfiction, et n'hésitez pas à regarder la page de Puppetmaster24.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Mass Exodus**

 **Prologue 2 :**

La Matriarche Nurada jetait un œil dans la salle.C'était un amphithéâtre conçu pour donner des conférences à un grand nombres d'étudiants. Il était actuellement plein. Presque toutes les demoiselles de cette années étaient contenues à l'intérieur. Sa conférence n'était que le dernier d'une série, toute faite pour aider les Asari de la prochaine génération à interagir en sécurité avec une galaxie dangereuse. Elle pensait qu'il était stupide qu'aucune autre espèces ne semblait offrir ce genre de service pour ses jeunes.

La lumière au dessus du siège s'affaiblit alors qu'elle monta sur l'estrade. Elle regarda la pièce tomber dans le silence alors que 100 demoiselles arrêtèrent leur bavardages. Il était gratifiant de savoir qu'elles écouteraient ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

''Bienvenue chère étudiantes'' annonça t'elle cordialement ''Je suis la Matriarche Nurada. Certaine m'ont peut-être vue vagabonder autour de la fac, mais vous ignorez peut-être que j'ai récemment été promue à la position de conférencier en chef par rapport à l'histoire et l'anthropologie humaine. En particulier, je suis vue comme la plus grande experte concernant les Shamans de la Terre.''

La Matriarche fit une pause pendant un moment pour prendre une gorgée d'eau et pour permettre aux bavardages de sa classe de s'éteindre à nouveau. Quand la pièce fut silencieuse, elle reprit :

''Je comprend que beaucoup d'entre vous n'occuperont pas des postes diplomatiques à la Citadelle, même si c'est une question de diplomatie inter-espèce. A la place, bon nombre d'entre vous vont choisir de simplement parcourir la galaxie en ayant beaucoup d'amusement, j'en suis sur.'' Elle pouffa doucement en voyant qu'une partie de l'assemblée regardait timidement autour d'elles ''Mais j'espère que vous écouterez tous de même ce que j'ai à dire et prendrait graine de ce que j'ai à dire.''

''J'ai été demandée pour donner un cour sur les Shamans de la Terre et comment ils influent sur la diplomatie actuelle que les races de la Citadelle ont avec l'Alliance et la Terre.''

''Premièrement, il est important de connaître l'histoire du Shamanisme. Les Shamans, en temps que société, sont particulièrement au courant de leur passé et le voit comme un guide pour préparer l'avenir. Le meilleur moyen de convaincre un Shamanes de faire quelque chose, ou de vous aider par quelconques moyens, et de fournir un exemple dans l'histoire qui ressemble à votre situation et de l'utiliser comme preuve que vous aider serait bénéfique à l'humanité.''

''L'histoire du Shamanisme est longue. Presque aussi longue que l'histoire de l'humanité. Les premiers Shamanes ont commencés à apparaître dans la population humaine il y a presque 12 000 ans. Aujourd'hui, personne ne sait ce qui a causé l'apparition de ces êtres extraordinaire. Actuellement, il y a autour de 15 000 Shamans dans l'espace de la Citadelle. Et ce nombre semble incroyablement constant à travers l'histoire de l'Humanité. Les Shamans pensent que c'est parce que de nouveaux Shamans on cessé d'apparaître i peu près 10 000 ans. La majorité, ci ce-n'est la totalité, des humains pensent que chaque Shamans vivants est la réincarnation d'un Shaman de la précédente génération, et que ce Shaman était lui-même la réincarnation d'un autre précédent, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que cette chaîne impérissable atteigne le premier Shaman né il y a près de 12 000 ans. Cela est simplement accepté par la plus grande partie de l'humanité que quand un Shaman meure, son âme retourne dans une réalité appelée l'Éther, et que lorsqu'il est temps pour lui de renaître, cette âme habite un nouveau corps et renaît dans le vrai monde. Fait intéressant, les Shamans pensent que chaque être vivant à une âme, mais que seul les Shamans se réincarnent. Ils n'expliquent pas pourquoi.''

''Que vous croyez ou non à la réincarnation, il a été prouvé (avec de grande difficultés) qu'un Shaman peut se souvenir ses précédentes vies avec une incroyable précision. Ils y parviennent généralement après plusieurs sessions de méditation guidées et personnelles. La précédente vie du Shaman et habituellement la plus facile à se rappeler et fera souvent irruption dans les rêves du Shaman. Mais plus le Shaman voudra retourner loin, plus les séances de méditations devront être longues et intensives.''

''Cette habilité à se rappeler de leur précédentes vies leur à donnés une place importante dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Les Shamans sont vues comme sages et omniscients. Et un Shamans assez talentueux dans ses méditations vaux presque vingts durées de vies en expérience à faire appel, ce qui justifie leur réputations.''

Nurada regarda autour d'elle les étudiantes assemblées. Elle décida qu'il était temps de regarder combien d'entre elles avaient lues les écrits qu'elles leur la semaine dernière.

''Combien d'entre vous peuvent me dire comment immédiatement identifié un Shaman ?'' demanda t'elle.

Une poignée de mains se levèrent. Elle en désigna une au hasard.

''Ils portent tous un bâton ?'' répondit la fille.

''Non, mais presque.'' ria Nurada ''Certain Shamans ont un bâton, en effet, mais pas tous. Un Shaman obtient son bâton après avoir complété leur plus grande éducation Shamanique. La majorité d'entre eux ont plus de cinquante ans avant ce moment. Le moyen le plus facile d'identifier un Shaman est leur pendentif. Chaque Shaman en possède un unique à leur âme.''

''Quand un Shaman est découvert (généralement par un autre Shaman), il est emmené sur Terre, spécifiquement à un endroit appelé Stonehenge en Angleterre, et on débute une éducation, unique aux Shamans. A son douzième anniversaire, il entreprend ce que les humains appellent une quête de vision. Le but est de découvrirent qu'elle âme il est. Les Shamans disent qu'ils peuvent tracer la lignée complète de certaine âme, de réincarnation en réincarnation, jusqu'au moment où les humains étaient pour la première fois capable d'enregistrer de telle chose.''

''Après avoir découvert quelle âme habite le Shaman, on leur donne un pendentif qui représente un symbole unique à cette âme. Les symboles en eux-même sont variés mais chacun d'entre eux possèdent un motif récurent, un œil. On pense que cela représente ce que les humains appellent ''l'œil mental''. Mais les Shamans n'ont fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet.''

''Maintenant, qui peut me parler des Illuminés ?''

Cette fois, une seul main s'éleva dans les airs. Nurada remarqua plusieurs yeux se levant au ciel, ce qui lui permit de déduire que cette fille savait toujours toutes les réponses. Elle désigna la demoiselle, lui donnant la permission de parler.

''Les Illuminés sont les serviteurs des Shamans, les protégeant contre les chasseurs de sorcières et les fanatiques religieux.''

''Plus ou moins correcte.'' répondit Nurada ''Bien qu'appelé les Illuminés 'serviteurs' serait leur faire du tort. Les Shamans essaient d'être les guides de l'humanité. Mais ils luttent souvent pour communiquer ce qu'ils veulent accomplir et comment le faire. Les Illuminés agissent en temps que porte-parole des Shamans et accomplissent leur volontés lorsque les Shamans sont incapables de le faire eux-même.''

''Mais vous avez raisons quand à leur rôles de défenseurs des Shamans. Il y a plus de 2500 ans, l'humanité a vue une grande augmentation du pouvoir de ses religions monothéistes. Une doctrine commune de ces religions était de tuer les sorcières et les sorciers. Cela à vu les Shamans être chassés et traqués par des foules d'hommes et de femmes superstitieux. C'est à ce moment là que les Illuminés ont pris leur rôles de défenseurs des Shamans.''

''Cependant les Illuminés existaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Qui peut me dire quand on t-ils étaient fondés et par qui ?''

La même Asari précoce leva sa main. Nurada sourit devant son enthousiasme et lui donna à nouveau la parole.

''Ils ont été fondés par Gilgamesh de Sumérie en...'' La fille lutta visiblement pour se souvenir de la date.

''C'était autour de 2700 avant Jésus-Christ d'après le système de datation humain.'' compléta Nurada ''Lequel vous devriez tous être familiarisé avec.'' ajouta t-elle avant de continuer.

''Il doit être noté que nous n'avons aucune idées de si cela est vraiment précis. Presque tous ce que nous savons de cette périodes de l'histoire provient d'un mélange de documents contemporains (qui sont potentiellement imprécis à cause du biais des auteurs et de la falsification à une date plus tardive) et les écrits d'un Shamans du Tibet appelé Jugney. Il proclame qu'il est capable d'aller si loin dans ses méditations qu'ils se rappellent avoir été Gilgamesh. Personne n'est vraiment sur de si Jugney dit la vérité ou non.''

''Mais d'après ces sources, Gilgamesh a fondé les Illuminés pour agir comme une police secrète, pour accomplir sa volonté aussi bien que celle des autres Shamans. Graduellement, ils devinrent les ''servants'' des Shamans de Sumérie et plus tard de l'Empire d'Akkad.''

''Maintenant, qui peut me dire quand est-ce que les Illuminés sont devenus une connaissance publique ?'' demanda Nurada, et cette fois, personne ne leva la main. Principalement parce qu'elle n'a rien mis à ce sujet dans les lectures requises qu'elle leur avait donné. ''J'espérais que certaines d'entre-vous auraient poussées leur recherches plus loin, mais apparemment non.'' commenta t-elle avec un sourire.

''Les Illuminés ne devinrent une connaissance publique qu'en 1953, il y a 230 ans. Celle qui sont familières avec le système de datation humains seront au courant que cela faisait 4000 ans qu'ils avaient été fondés. Le fait qu'ils ont étaient capable de maintenir ce voile de secret autour d'eux aussi longtemps est stupéfiant et même aujourd'hui, des connaissances intimes de leur fonctionnement restent impossibles à obtenir.''

Nurada nota que l'une des ses élèves avait levée la main. Nurada acquiesça en souriant en la voyant ''Comment sont-ils devenus une connaissance publique.'' demanda t-elle calmement.

''Ils ont été révélés par un dénonciateur qui n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec la manière dont les Shamans, et par extension les Illuminés, ont gérés le problème des états fascistes à travers la planète. Il révéla l'existence des Illuminés et ré-révela l'existence des Shamans, qui ont garder leur existence secrète depuis autours de 450 avant Jésus-Christ. Il donna un certain nombre d'annonces publiques dénonçant la décision des Shamans de ne pas avoir empêcher, ni-même entraver, la montée des États fascistes.''

Nurada remarqua une autre mains se levant et lui demanda de poser sa question.

''Qu'est-ce qui était si mal avec les États fascistes ?'' demanda une notablement jeune Asari.

''Ce n'est pas l'objectif de cette conférence aujourd'hui. Je dirais simplement cela : ne suggérez jamais à un humain les les États fascistes étaient une bonne chose. Jamais. C'était une période brutale, horrifique pour la Terre.'' Nurada soupira intérieurement. Elle avait déjà vue un Foudre de Guerre Krogan pâlir devant des images et descriptions de ce qui c'est passé à travers la Terre au cours de cette période. Les étudiantes pensaient probablement que les humains étaient les inoffensifs nouveaux-arrivants dans la galaxie. Il n'y avait pas de moyens plus rapides de détruire cette idées que de taper ''Auschwitz'' sur Extranet.

''Pour les Shamans, cela représente leur plus grand échecs. Ils se voient comme les guides de l'humanité, et depuis les ombres ils ont menés leur charges à travers une des périodes les plus sanglantes de l'histoire de l'humanité. Les Shamans ont été révélés comme les architectes d'une série d'horribles génocides. Le reste de l'humanité n'était pas contente. Mais même après cela, les Shamans ont continué d'essayer de guider l'humanité. Cette fois-ci, par des proclamations publiques.''

''Premièrement, ont les désigna comme des charlatans. Après qu'il fut prouvé qu'ils pouvaient se réincarnés, ils ont été vus comme des escrocs désireux d'obtenir le pouvoir. Mais après plusieurs années de conseils ignorés de la part des dirigeants mondiaux, les gens ont commencés à comprendre que les Shamans savaient de quoi il parlaient.''

''La Réformation Shamanique commença en Angleterre durant une dépression économique mondiale. Le gouvernement de ce temps commença à écouter les Shamans qui avaient été de formidables génies financier durant la Révolution française. Suivre ces conseils donna à l'Angleterre une avance singulière durant les années suivantes et le pays commença à doubler d'autre nations à la finance plus stables. Cela poussa les autres nations à prendre des Shamans comme conseiller. Et pas seulement pour des conseils financiers. L'Amérique par exemple, pris la résurrection de Gengis Khan comme conseiller militaire et par conséquent, gagnèrent leur guerre longue de 8 ans au Moyen-Orient en un peu plus de 5 mois. Bien que ses méthodes furent plus que critiquer.''

''C'était à ce moment là que les Shamans étaient le plus proches de re-vivrent leur gloires passée du temps de la Sumérie et d'Akkad alors qu'ils étaient connus comme les Dieu-Rois de Babylon. Maintenant, qui peut me dire ce qui arriva ensuite ?''

Cette fois-ci, personne ne leva la mains. Elle ne s'y attendait pas car cela était largement raconté dans les textes que les étudiantes avaient vues.

''Les Shamans formèrent un Conseil dirigeant. Avant cela, chaque Shamans suivait sa propre vision pour l'humanité. Cela a inévitablement mené à des conflits entre différents Shamans. Personne n'est sur de comment ils ont été résolus, mais ils ont apparemment causé du tort à la communauté des Shamans. Maintenant, les Shamans était à la vue du publique de nouveau, et ces conflits avaient le potentiel de devenir encore plus dommageable. Alors une rencontre entre tous les Shamans de la Terre eu lieu, où ils vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils avaient besoin d'une forme d'autorité pour les aider à définir les buts vers lesquels ils dirigeraient l'humanité. Ils ont donc élus dix de leur plus anciens Shamans et formèrent un conseil qui dirigerait tous les Shamans, mais pas l'humanité.''

''La première décision prise par ce conseil, baptisé le Conseil de Nikaea, serait qu'ils ne dirigeraient pas l'humanité, mais la guideraient et la conseilleraient. Ils rappelèrent donc tous les Shamans ayant pris positions au sein des gouvernements, et décidèrent d'agir comme des conseillers impartiaux et des médiateurs.''

''L'humanité écoute le Conseil de Nikaea, et en peu de temps, arrivèrent dans un âge d'or de progrès scientifiques et culturels. Cela les mena à découvrirent les ruines prothéennes de Mars. Et le reste vous devriez le savoir par rapport à vos conférences sur l'histoire galactique moderne.''

Nurada regarda les visages des étudiantes autour d'elle. La majorité d'entre-elles devinrent rapidement ennuyées par la conférence. Elle admit que ce n'était certainement pas un sujet très intéressant pour des Demoiselles à cause du manque de sexe et de violence.

''Mais en quoi cela nous affectent-ils ? Vous entend-je demandez.'' commenta Nurada, essayant d'injecter un petit peu de vie dans sa conférence. ''Toutes cette histoire avait pour but d'expliquer que lorsqu'un Shamans parle, les humains écoutent. Un Shaman qui a reçu son bâton commande un immense respect de la part des autres humains, et maîtriser le sujet des Shamans est important si vous souhaitez interagir proprement avec un humain.'' Elle nota qu'un certain nombre de filles réagirent en entendant le mot 'interagir'. Évidemment, elles pensaient qu'elles leur donnaient un conseil sur une toute autre différentes forme d'interaction.

''Si vous vous retrouvez dans une discussion sur les Shamans alors qu'un humains est présent, suivez ces simples règles, et vous ne devriez pas vous retrouvez en plein combat avec un humain.''

''La première : ne jamais insulter les Shamans ou le Shamanisme. Cela devrait être évident. Rappelez-vous que lorsque vous dites quelques choses sur les Shamans, vous parlez de la plus anciennes et plus respectés institutions de l'histoire de la Terre.''

''Ce qui m'amène à la seconde règle ne dite jamais à un humain que l'âme n'existe pas. Ils se contrefichent de ce que vous avez lues dans quelques journaux scientifiques. Et ils se contreficheront du nombre de preuve que vous pourrez apportez. Les humains croient en l'âme avec une ferveur presque religieuse. Et certain sont connus pour avoir été physiquement violent lorsqu'on remettaient cette croyance en question.''

''La troisième et dernière règle devrait déjà être appliquée lorsque vous parlez directement à un Shamans montrez le plus grand respect. Quand vous parlez à un Shaman, vous parlez en faite à quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir des expériences vieilles de siècles, voir de millénaires en arrières. Ils méritent votre respect. Mais plus importants, les Shamans semblent vivre bien plus longtemps qu'un humain normale, et un Shaman finira un jour ou l'autre par avoir une place de choix dans la société humaine. Être amis avec un Shamans peut vous mettre dans une très bonne position pour le future.''

''Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ont des questions.'' Demandant finalement Nurada.

Elle vit un certain nombre de mains s'élever et pointa sur la plus proche de son podium.

''Est-il vrai que les Shamans ont des pouvoirs magiques ?'' demanda une Asari relativement timide.

Une vague de rires étouffés traversa la salle. Nurada la fit taire d'un seul regard autoritaire sur la salle. ''Ce n'est pas le sujet principale de cette conférence.'' commença t-elle ''Mais je dirais qu'il y a eu des rapports nébuleux venant de différentes sources parlant de Shamans capable de créer des flammes depuis leur mains, d'invoquer le vent pour changer la température et d'autre choses de ce genre. Ils n'ont jamais fait de démonstrations de leur pouvoir devant une caméra ou un autre moyen d'enregistrement et lorsque vous demandez à un Shaman, il évitera généralement la question trouvera un moyen de changer de sujet.''

''La seul capacité qu'ils est vraiment confirmée est ce qu'ils appellent le ''troisième œil''. Lorsqu'un Shaman regarde avec son troisième œil, ils se disent capable de voir l'âme d'un individu. Et apparemment cela leur dit tout au sujet de cette personne. Son état émotionnelle, son histoire personnelle, même si elle est en train de mentir sur quelque chose. Très peu de non-humains croient en le troisième œil et même certain humains doutent de son existence.''

''Question suivante''

''Qu'est-ce que Stonehenge ?'' demanda une Asari depuis l'arrière de la salle.

''Stonehenge est une collection de structures rocheuses primitives construite pas des tribus humaines durant ce qu'ils appellent l'Âge de Pierre. C'est un lieu de grande signification spirituelle pour les Shamans et c'est là que les membres du Conseil de Nikea se rencontrent pour parler de leur problèmes et de leurs objectifs.''

''Qui est le leader des Illuminés ?''

Nurada soupira bruyamment ''Personne en dehors des Illuminés ne le sait. Tous ce que nous savons vaguement est quand ils ont été fondés, quand ils sont devenus publiques, qu'ils suivent la volonté des Shamans et qu'ils se considèrent comme la première ligne de défense contre les Shamans renégats. C'est tout. Nous ne savons même pas combien il y a de membres parmi les Illuminés. Certain ont suggéré que les Illuminés ne sont pas réels, qu'ils ne sont qu'une ruse des Shamans pour dissimuler de plus grand plan. En fait, au début du

21eme siècles, cela devint une blague récurrente sur Internet pour parler de quelqu'un qui essaie de démontrer l'inexistence de faits parfaitement évidents.''

''Pas d'autre questions ?'' demanda Nurada, voyant qu'il ne restait plus aucune mains levées. ''Aucune ? Et bien je pense que l'on peut considérer cette lecture comme terminée.'' Elle sourit et quitta gracieusement la salle sous de légers, mais bienvenus, applaudissements.

 **Et un autre prologue d'achevé. Plus qu'un et on entrera dans l'histoire à proprement parlé.**

 **Ici, je ne vois pas de raisons particulière d'expliquer certaine traduction. Si vous voyez des erreurs ici et là, mettez-les en review svp.**

 **Par contre, pour ceux qui ne serait pas familiarisés avec cette partie du lore de Warhammer 40k, les Shamans y sont présents. Ils s'agissait de psyker particulièrement puissant vivant sur Terre parmi les humains pendant la fin de la guerre Ancien vs C'tan. Lorsque les Anciens ont ouvert le Warp pour vaincre les Nécrons, les Shamans ont sentis le danger et organisés un grand rituel visant à fusionner les âmes de la totalité d'entre eux pour créer un être capable de défendre l'humanité contre le Warp, un être parfait, omniscient...bref, ils ont créer l'Empereur.**

 **Ici, comme il n'y a eu aucun problème avec le Warp, les Shamans existent toujours au sein de l'humanité, et il n'y a pas d'Empereur.**


	3. Prologue 3

**Prologue 3 :**

''Commandant Shepard'' l'accueilli Nihlus ''Vous êtes seul ? Tant mieux, je dois vous parlez'' Il croisa ses bras et regarda la femme devant lui. Ses cheveux rouges était coiffé de manière professionnel (bien que Nihlus n'aurait pu nommer le style) pour ne pas interférer avec le fonctionnement de son casque, son armure noir était d'un style ancien …. Le seul objet qui ne paraissait pas à sa place était un petit pendentif en or autour de son cou. Une pair d'éclair croisé au milieu d'un œil ouvert.

''Vous êtes une Shamans'' ajouta Nihlus rapidement avant qu'elle ne put parler ''Je ne suis pas au courants du protocoles. Dois-je continuer à vous appelez 'Commandant' ?'' demanda t-il.

Shepard parla avec une voix plus douce que la plupart des officiers de l'armée. ''Les civils sont supposé me nommés 'Shamans' mais ce n'est pas une règle. Les membres de l'armée doivent m'appeler par mon rang militaire pour éviter la confusion sur le champ de bataille.''

''C'est sensé'' dit Nihlus avec un sourire ''Eden Prime, cette planète sur laquelle nous nous rendons. On dit que c'est un monde magnifique''

''A ce qu'on dit c'est un vrai paradis.''

''Oui, un paradis, un havre de paix et de tranquillité.'' décrit Nihlus ''Eden Prime est un symbole pour votre peuple n'est-ce pas ? Une preuve que l'humanité est non seulement capable de fonder des colonies galactiques mais également de les protéger, mais cette protection est-elle vraiment efficace ?''

''Pourquoi demandez-vous Nihlus ?'' demanda Shepard suspicieusement ''Vous savez quelque chose ?''

''Vous demandez en tant que Commandant ou en tant que Shamans ?''

Shepard leva les yeux au ciel à la question ''Je parle en tant que quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se faire tirer dessus. Pensez-vous que Eden Prime va être attaqué ?''

''Je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité au Commandant.'' interrompu la voix profonde du Capitaine Anderson.

''Nous organisons un ramassage secret sur Eden Prime.'' ajouta Nihlus.

Shepard donna un demi-sourire ''C'est pour ça qu'on avait besoin du système furtif opérationnel. Quel est le colis ?''

''Une balise prothéenne a été déterrée par une équipe de forage pas loin de la colonie principale.'' répondit Nihlus ''Il semble qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de dispositif pour enregistrer des données. Nous devons la ramenée à la Citadelle. Rien ne dit qu'elle quantité de savoir Prothéen y est contenue.''

Shepard regarda Anderson ''Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de la mission ?''

''Ça vient d'en haut. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez pas été informée en tant que Shaman, c'est probablement parce que nous ne l'avons pas dit au Conseil de Nikea.'' révela Anderson.

Shepard leva un sourcil ''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que le Commandement de l'Alliance ne fais pas confiance au Illuminés Shepard, vous le savez. Or, si on en parle aux Shamans, ils en parlent au Illuminés. Et bientôt, toute la galaxie saura quelque chose de supposée secret.'' Anderson soupira profondément ''Je sais que les Shamans et les Illuminés pensent en bien. Mais cette politique de transparence ne nous aide pas à changer la galaxie.''

Nilhus toussa nerveusement ''La balise n'est pas la seul raison de ma présence ici.''

Shepard donna un regard confus ''Vraiment ?''

''Il est ici pour vous évaluez pendant la mission.'' dit Anderson avec une voix fière ''Pour voir si vous êtes aptes à rejoindre les Spectres.''

Shepard fut surprise ''Les Spectres ? Vous voulez que je rejoigne les Spectres ?''

Anderson s'avança, plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Shepard ''Vous le méritez Shepard. Peu de gens auraient survécus à ce que vous avez vécue sur Akuzé.''

''S'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de sa.'' murmura Shepard.

''Je suis désolé, je n'y pensais pas.'' s'excusa Anderson ''Mais c'est vrai. Et avoir un Spectre humain montrerait au Conseil à quel points nous nous sommes avancés.''

''Ce sera la première de plusieurs missions Commandant.'' intervint Nihlus ''Devenir un Spectre n'est pas simple, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plus que capable.''

''Capitaine ! On a un problème !'' cria Joker sur l'intercom.

Anderson répondit avec une voix montrant clairement son mécontentement d'être interrompu ''Qu'il y a t-il Joker ?''

''Transmission d'Eden Prime, faut que vous voyez ça !''

Anderson fit un pas en direction du large holo-écran qui occupait le mur arrière de la salle de briefing ''Passez-la sur l'écran.''

L'écran prit vie, montrant en détail une marine clairement entraînée tirez avec son fusils d'assaut sur un ennemi hors-champ. ''A terre !'' hurla t-elle à celui qui tenait la caméra. La vue devint plus floue alors que la caméra tomba au sol avec son opérateur. Un autre marine, un officier, prit la caméra et commença à hurler ''Nous sommes attaqués ! On subi de lourdes pertes ! Je répète : subi de lourdes pertes !'' Le signal s'affaiblit alors que la transmission continuait, et que la voix devenait impossible à entendre ''On ne peut p*fzzzt* éva... ! Ils viennent de *fzzzt* part ! On a besoin de...''

Soudainement, il tomba au sol, mort. Les marines pris par la caméra cessèrent de tirer, baissèrent leur armes tandis que leur visages transmettait une vision mêlant terreur et incompréhension. La caméra tourna pour montrer l'origine de leurs expressions. Un énorme vaisseau noir, fait d'un long corps à apparence organique possédant cinq bras tendu vers l'avant. Il y eu un énorme bruit, alors que la caméra s'atteignit et que l'image fut remplacé par des parasites alors que le signal se coupait.

''Ça s'arrête là. Plus rien après.'' annonça Joker

''Retournez et arrêter à 38,5.'' ordonna Anderson

La vidéo se rembobina jusqu'à l'apparition du vaisseau noir. Un regard suffisait à montrer à quel point il était grand. Tous le monde resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Anderson demande : ''Rapport ?''

''On l'a reçu il y a dix-sept minutes Capitaine. Aucun autre vaisseau de l'Alliance dans le secteur.'' ajouta Joker.

''Amenez nous là-bas Joker, rapidement et discrètement.'' ordonna Anderson ''Cette mission vient de devenir bien plus compliqué.''

 **0o0**

Fio'O Firir regarda le grand réseau d'écrans et de rendus digitaux. Lui et Fio'La Orna'shash luttaient pour analyser l'immense quantité de données devant eux. Niveau des radiations, températures, même les niveaux de gravité des différentes parties du vaisseau était connu sur le bout des doigts par Firir. Mais la seul chose qui l'intéressait était l'énergie consommé par le dispositif dont il avait la charge. Il fit rapidement un calcul puis regarda à l'écran devant lui avec un … .

''Augmentation de 0,01% de la consommation par seconde.'' Dit-il à Orna'shash ''Cadrant de tour au dessus du niveau cinq''

''Compris''

Firir regarda l'augmentation de puissance à l'écran. Un autre calcul rapide fut fait avant qu'il ne dise avec satisfaction ''Augmentation d'1% par seconde.'' Il appuya sur un petit bouton de sa chaise et parla clairement mais lentement dans l'air ''Kor'O, nous serons au niveau de sécurité d'opération dans trois minutes. Vous pourrez activer le dispositif quand vous le désirerez.''

Il fut répondu par Kor'O Fralom parlant de la même manière lente que Firir ''Compris. Confirmation, niveau de sécurité d'opération dans trois minutes.''

''Confirmé.'' répondu Firir. ''Je vous informerai de tous changements.''

''Compris. Fermeture des communications.''

 **0**

Kor'O Fralom se tenait sur le pont du vaisseau _La Vague Éveillée._ Il regardait son équipage depuis le piédestal de commandement, leur consoles ranger en anneaux autour de lui. Tous ce qu'il devait faire pour parler à l'officier de l'armement était de tourner sa chaise. Même chose pour le pilote, l'officier de liaison et tous les autres officiers présent sur le pont. Il s'appuya sur sa chaise, la gravité réduite lui permettant de presque flotter.

''Kor'O. J'imagine que tout est en ordre ?'' Demanda une voix douce derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Aun'Vre Prinol lutter pour marcher convenablement jusqu'au sommet du piédestal de commandement.

''Voulez-vous un peu d'aide Éthéré ?'' Demanda t-il poliment.

''Non non non, Je suis sur que j'irais bien. Je ne suis simplement pas habitué à marcher dans de telle conditions.''

Fralom regardait la grâce habituelle de l'Éthéré se dissiper alors qu'il essayait de marcher sans lien avec le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand Prinol arriva finalement sur le vaisseau, Fralom était inquiet de savoir si il devait augmenter la gravité sur le pont pour qu'il puisse marcher avec dignité. Fralom avait entendu parler de certains Éthéré qui le faisait, baissant ainsi drastiquement l'efficacité de l'équipage.

''Comment se passe l'expérience ?'' Demanda finalement Aun'Vre Prinol lorsqu'il arriva finalement au niveau de Fralom.

''Fralom regarda sa montre ''Nous serons prêt à activer le dispositif dans moins de deux...''

''KROISEUR ORK DETECTE !'' Cria l'officier des senseurs ''DEVANT NOUS A TRIBORD.''

''Passez-le sur écran ! D'où vient-il ?'' lança Fralom ''Pourquoi ne l'as t-on pas repéré?!''

Il regarda les écrans qui formaient le mur avant sur le pont. Ils montraient la forme brutale d'un croiseur Ork. Grondant, déchirant l'espace telle un prédateur fait de métal. Des yeux décoratifs étaient placés juste avant de nombreuses pinces, assez grandes pour couper l _a Vague Éveillée_ en deux. Fralom pouvait voir les peintures de ses engins alors que la construction de titane se plaça devant eux. L'acier de ses plaques blindées était peint en violet sale. Fralom reconnut le vaisseau. C'était le _Crétin Cogneur._ Un vaisseau pirate Ork connu pour son capitaine qui capturait des Tau vivants pour peindre son vaisseau de leur sang.

''La _Lance Dressée_ se met en position d'interception Kor'O!'' Lança l'officier des communications.

''Dite-leur de rester en formation. Ordonné à tous les vaisseaux de préparer les canons à plasma. Viser pour détruire ses griffes.''

Un moment plus tard, l'officier des communications parla à nouveau ''Tous les vaisseaux attendent votre signal monsieur.''

''FEU!''

 **0**

Les tourelles Tau tirèrent comme une seul. L'énorme limace de Tungstène se déchira sous la pression des canons Tau, parcourant l'espace en un instant. La première volée s'écrasa contre les boucliers Orks et fut court-circuitée par le warp des boucliers volées sur des vaisseaux Impériaux. A bord du _Crétin Cogneur_ des centaines de Mékanos et de Grots moururent lorsque les générateurs de boucliers furent surchargés et relâchèrent une puissante vague d'énergie dans la salle des machines. Les canons Orks tirèrent en retour. Ce fut un coup dure d'apprendre qu'après tout, le _Crétin Cogneur_ avait une quelconque forme d'artillerie.

Les Orks beuglaient avec jubilation alors que leurs esclaves Grots appuyer sur les boutons et lever les leviers qui relâchèrent des centaines de morceau d'acier et les dirigèrent vers la petite flotte Tau. Alimentés par leur propres carburants, moteurs d'induction magnétique et même de la poudre traditionnel, les projectiles se croisèrent dans le noir aussi rapidement que les tirs Tau. La joie des Orks se transforma en colère lorsque la salve percuta les boucliers des vaisseaux Tau. Naturellement, les Grots furent blâmés.

Les vaisseaux Tau se remirent à tirer. Cette fois, en une volée organisée. Les deux plus petits tirèrent sur le _Crétin Cogneur_ en premier. Ses boucliers s'affaiblirent sous la pression des tirs Tau, mais le _Crétin Cogneur_ ne prit aucun dégâts. Puis la _Lance Relevée_ fit feu. Presque deux fois plus de tirs furent lancés par ce vaisseau seul que par la première volée de tirs des deux premiers. Cette fusillade frappa sa cible. La proue du _Crétin Cogneur_ disparue alors qu'une centaine de morceaux de métal s'éjectaient dans l'espace et furent réduit à des morceaux fondus par les canons Tau.

 **0**

Des exclamations de joies clamèrent sur le pont de la _Vague Éveillée_ alors que l'équipage regardait la _Lance Relevée_ anéantir le vaisseau Ork.

''Taisez-vous !'' Lança Fralom ''Nous ne en sommes pas encore sortis !''

Comme si on l'avait appelé, le vaisseau Ork augmenta sa vitesse à un niveau incroyable, puis visa la _Lance Relevée_ qui relâcha une autre volée de tir. Cette fois-ci, les canons déchirèrent presque tous le vaisseau Ork. Mais cela ne ralentit pas l'énorme amas de métal de peaux-vertes en colère. Fralom savait que si ce vaisseau percutait la Lance, même dans son état, il détruirait le vaisseau Tau. Il regarda sa montre et vit que le temps d'attente de venait de passer depuis 30 secondes.

''Activez le dispositif !'' Hurla t-il

''Kor'O ?'' demanda Prinol ''Je ne pense pas...''

''FAITES-LE !'' Cria le commandant de la Caste de l'Air.

 **0**

La réalité fut déchirée. Une mâchoire béante d'immatérielle s'ouvrit devant les vaisseaux Tau. Des vrilles d'énergies noires atteignirent les trois vaisseaux, et même le vaisseau Ork, ralentissant. La _Vague Éveillée_ vibra alors que le dispositif draina les machines, les asséchant de toutes leur énergie. Il y avait un snap presque audible alors que la flotte se retrouvait encercler par une bulle d'énergie bleu. Les tentacules noirs se percutèrent contre la bulle, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pus passez outre leur paroi.

Le _Crétin Cogneur_ passa sans dommage à travers la carapace d'énergie. Continuant d'avancer vers la _Lance Relevée._ Mais alors que que le croiseur Ork entra dans le champ, la réalité trembla. Une autre faille dans la réalité atteignit les vaisseaux. Tous les quatre furent engloutie par les énergies du Warp. Une vague de cette énergie traversa les parties du _Crétin Cogneur_ qui n'étaient pas couverte par la carapace d'énergie bleu. Aussitôt que le _Crétin_ fut coincé par les énergies du Warp …

Sur la lance relevé, les Tau hurlèrent de joie. Qui se transformèrent en cries de terreur et d'alarme alors que la totalité de la flotte fut complètement encerclé par une bulle de Warp.

 **0o0**

Iyanna Arienal s'avança vers sa capsule de stase. Elle était accompagnée par la forme gigantesque du gardien choisit par Iyanden. Un Seigneur Fantôme, habité par l'âme d'une mère Eldar qui donna sa vie en défendant ses enfants. Iyanna parla à la femme par le monde des esprits, le seul moyen pour elle d'entendre ses mots.

'' _Personne ne vous en voudra si vous deviez chuter. Nous nous souviendrons toujours de vous, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais je vous en prie, protégez ma fille._ ''

La guerrière fantôme répondit par une série d'images, la seule façon pour les morts de communiquer avec les vivants. Iyanna se vit elle-même courant avec sa fille dans un champ de plante couleurs or. Elle ne prit pas peu de réconfort de cette image.

 **0**

''Père, j'aurais souhaitée que vous me laissiez rendre visite à Dame Iyanna. Vous êtes bien trop-''

''Je suis bien assez vieux pour connaître mes limites, Taldeer.'' Ricana Eldrad ''Cela devait être moi. Cela aurait été une insulte d'envoyer la fille du leader d'Ulthwé alors qu'il est parfaitement capable de venir lui-même.''

Taldeer soupira ''Ils auraient compris. Ce ne sont pas des enfants.''

Eldrad ricana à nouveau en voyant le regard que lui portait sa fille. Droite, jambes écartées, les mains sur les hanches, sa frange noire couvrant le tatouage sur son front.

''Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère.'' dit-il calmement.

Taldeer fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Cela devenait préoccupant alors que Eldrad essaya de s'asseoir sur son lit. Ses os craquèrent alors qu'il essaya, et échoua, de courber le dos. Elle se précipita pour le soulever du dur matelas. Lorsque le vieille Eldar put se tenir fermement, elle prit son bras dans le sien et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte de la chambre.

''Cela s'empire n'est-ce pas ?'' murmura Taldeer.

''Oui.'' répondit-il, tout aussi silencieusement ''Bientôt je rejoindrai mes pairs dans le Dôme des Prophètes de Cristal.''

''Pour dans longtemps j'en suis certaine.'' dit-elle avec un sourire ceux, essayant plutôt de ce convaincre elle-même que son père. ''Venez. Laissez-moi vous aidez à vous installez dans votre capsule.''

''Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire sans ton aide.'' murmura t-il avec un sourire, bien qu'il ne relâcha pas la pression sur son bras.

 **0**

La silhouette se tenait sur le bord du promontoire et regardait le ciel. Son armure miroitante verte reflétant les étoiles qu'il regardait. Les sens automatiques affûtés de son heaume l'informèrent le lente mise en marche du Vaisseau-Monde entier. Les lumières artificiels que projetaient les dômes de Biel-Tan étaient toutes éteintes. Le Circuit d'Infinité se retira du système qui imitait le processus jour/nuit d'une vraie planète. La seule énergie encore utilisée était dirigée vers les millions de capsules de stase disposées dans différentes partie du gigantesque vaisseau, ainsi que vers le générateur de champ Gellar récemment construit et vers les engins Warp incroyablement puissant. La silhouette frémi alors que les étoiles furent recouvert par un champ d'un bleu profond alors que le vaisseau créait une bulle de réalité pour se protéger des prédateurs de la Mer des Âmes.

Alors que la silhouette sentait le vaisseau glissé dans l'Immaterium, il plaça doucement son épée-tronçonneuse sur le sol, s'assit jambes-croisées et ferma les yeux. Il commença à se répété une seule maxime qui le plongea dans état de profonde méditation :

''Je suis la première et dernière ligne de défense''

 **0**

A travers l'Impérium de l'Humanité, des astropathes crièrent alors qu'ils sentaient la réalité tremblée jusque dans son noyau.

A travers des myriades de Vaisseau-Mondes , Prophètes, Archontes et Spirite souriaient à travers la douleur du paiement.

A travers les profonds halls de Commorragh, un hommes d'une influence immense tenait difficilement de cacher sa colère lorsqu'il apprit ce qui c'était passé.

A travers le Warp, au centre d'un royaume à sept repaires, une divinité dépravée hurla d'une rage qui auraient pu déchirer la réalité.

A travers les profondeurs de l'Immaterium, trois puissants vaisseau plongèrent à travers les fonds les plus sombre de l'enfer. Il transpercèrent leur chemin à travers les murs du temps et de la réalité, diriger vers le destination : un nouvel univers où le Warp était calme. Une galaxie inhabitée où tout recommencer. Mais ils emmenèrent avec eux une petite bulle de réalité. Et comme la battement d'aile d'un papillon peu provoquer une tornade à l'autre bout du monde, ce petit facteur altéra la course des vaisseau-mondes alors qu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle réalité qui n'était pas aussi inhabitée que les Eldars l'avait originellement prévue.

 **0o0**

Shepard monta la rampe jusqu'à la balise, distribuant des balles vers les zombis qui couraient vers elle depuis derrière les caisses. Elle entendit Kaïdan et Ashley faire de même. Les trois parvinrent rapidement à nettoyer la plateforme. Même des Geths qui s'étaient dissimulés derrières des couvertures.

''Zone sécurisée'' déclara Kaïdan après l'avoir inspectée au scanner.

Ashley Williams se plaça au bord de la plateforme. ''Mon Dieu !'' s'exclama t-elle ''C'est comme si quelqu'un avait lâché une bombe.''

Shepard s'approcha également et jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle vit une zone entière de terre brûlée, avec des craquelures flamboyantes. Il était claire que quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant avait explosé l'endroit.

''Ce doit être là que le vaisseau Geth à atteri.'' dit Kaïdan.

Shepard recula et appela le Normandy pour un ramassage alors qu'Ashley et Kaïdan s'approchait de la balise. ''De la technologie prothéenne en état de marche'' dit Kaïdan bouche bée.

''Ça ne faisait rien de tel lorsqu'on la détérée'' prononça Ashley suspicieuse.

Elle recula pour parler à Shepard mais Kaïdan ne la suivit pas. Il continua d'inspecter la balise, émerveillé. ''Quelque chose à du l'activée.'' prononça t-il juste avant de faire un pas de plus. Soudainement, un force invisible l'attrapa et l'attira vers l'antique dispositif. Malgré sa résistance, il bougeait inexorablement vers la balise. Shepard se retourna pour parler à Ashley et vit Kaïdan par dessus ses épaules. Sans réfléchir elle courra et l'attrapa, le tirant loin de la force qui l'attirait vers la balise. Ensuite, cette même force inconnue s'empara de Shepard et la monta dans les airs.

Shepard sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans sa tête. Elle essaya de résister mais ne put rien faire. Ça s'enfonça dans son cerveau et inonda son esprit de vision de feu, de sang et de destruction. Elle entendit Ashley dirent à Kaïdan de ne pas l'aider, qu'il était trop tard avant que la douleur fut trop forte pour elle et qu'elle perdit toute autres sensations. Puis le dispositif explosa en l'envoyait vers l'autre bout de la plateforme. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut une image de la Citadelle en feu dans l'espace, et un seul mot :

''Moissonneur''

 **Désolé pour l'attente, mais je suis assez pris par les études et par Mass Effect Andromeda (qui aurait pu être mieux).**

 **Voilà pour le prologue, plus que les 23 chapitres de retard...**

 **J'espère que PuppetMaster24 ne sortira pas de nouveau Chapitre avant un moment, histoire de me laisser le temps de rattraper.**


End file.
